


Tropical Paradise?

by emeraldsword



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are downsides to living on a tropical island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for '40 fandoms in 40 days'

 

The thing about living with your family on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere is….that you live on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere. Fine, as long as all you want is sunshine and sand, shit if you want to talk to anyone who isn't related to you.

 

To make it worse, Alan was the only one who seemed to mind. Virgil and John read, and John and Scott designed machinery with Brains. Gordon swam all the time even though he wasn't competing any more. Sometimes he could be persuaded to play water polo with Alan, sometimes the others could be persuaded to join in, but mostly, Alan was left to entertain himself.

 

Sometimes, he found himself almost wishing for a disaster, so International Rescue could fly in and save the day and he could get off this rock and DO something instead of just hanging around. Alan loved International Rescue, he did, but…a gilded cage is still a cage and Alan hadn't become an F1 driver because he enjoyed sitting still.


End file.
